


草莓与茶——车

by Zxy



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxy/pseuds/Zxy





	草莓与茶——车

虽然李赫宰那天毫无悬念的被冲进门的金希澈爆锤一顿，但他和李东海的关系倒是顺利的确定了下来。

在一起以后的李赫宰的生活可以说就像他的信息素一样甜蜜。虽然已经一起生活了几年，但是李东海的很多可爱的模样他倒是第一次见到。

比如他一直都知道李东海是个浪漫又多情的人，在感情里总是处于被动的地位。很多时候都是李赫宰说我们去做这个吧，我们去吃这个吧，我们去看这个电影吧，李东海总是跟在后面，微微笑着点着头说好。

他不是没有主见，也不是把自己放在一个很低的位置，只是更多时候他喜欢依附着李赫宰，喜欢看李赫宰为他们要做的事情认真准备的模样。

李东海也有任性的时候，半夜睡不着时也会拽着李赫宰一起去吃夜宵或者喝咖啡。以前没在一起的时候，他还要绞尽脑汁的找尽理由，甚至有时只是装作一副焦急的模样对李赫宰说出了大事要他马上过来，生怕被吵醒的李赫宰生他的气拒绝他。

可现在不一样了，他有了名正言顺的理由，也拥有了来自李赫宰完完全全的爱。

他们也会一起去看电影，两个人在深夜的电影院里暗暗的十指相扣，掌心厮磨。

其实对于看电影这件事，李东海心里一直有着说不清的执着。因为李赫宰过去的那些事情，李东海一清二楚。以前他没有立场说什么，但现在不一样了。

所以李东海也光明正大的拉着李赫宰去私人影院看成人影片，想把以前那些他没有参与过的李赫宰的经历通通弥补回来。

可李赫宰却是有苦难言，过去他是因为没分化闻不到信息素的味道才没有发生什么。可现在不一样了，窝在他怀里的李东海背对着他，后颈的腺体明晃晃的摆在他面前，淡淡的白桃乌龙味一缕一缕的四处飘散，不经意都就钻进他的鼻腔，挑拨着他脑海里那根始终绷紧的弦。

这太折磨人了，李赫宰恨不得立刻就把这个清甜诱人的李东海拆吃入腹。可那天他因为临时标记了李东海被金希澈揍得情景还历历在目，而且李东海不知道的是，后来金希澈还单独警告过李赫宰，让他小心一点不许对他弟弟做什么过分的事。

李赫宰想一想他的至亲兄弟上天入地的暴躁脾气就忍不住的瑟瑟发抖，任凭怀里的人多么甜蜜也不敢轻举妄动。

李东海其实也是纳闷的，他有自己的小心思，同样是男人血气方刚的年纪，对方又是自己心心念念的爱人，发生点什么都不算过分。可等了又等李赫宰都没有什么动作，自己又有些害羞不能太主动。他哪里知道自己的亲哥已经恐吓过李赫宰，一心只想和自己的小爱人更亲密一点。

所以快到发情期的前几天，李东海故意的没有打抑制剂。

等到发情期如期而来，他躺在宿舍自己的小卧室里，感受着自己的身体慢慢变热，白桃乌龙的清新气味不受控制的溢出，后颈的腺体处也隐隐的红肿发疼。

李东海不好意思直接叫李赫宰来，咬着嘴唇犹豫了一会终于害羞的给金希澈拨去了电话。

被金希澈咬着牙踹开房门时李赫宰吓了一跳，还没反应过来就被拽着领子拎上十二楼一脚踹进了李东海的房间。

金希澈此时无比的后悔当初收了这么一个倒霉弟弟，自己劳心劳力的保护他，结果人家还上赶子把自己往出送。这怎能不让金希澈暴跳如雷，最后还要自己亲自把李赫宰那小子抓过去，简直是在他发疯的边缘试探。

一脸懵逼被直接扔进李东海的房间的李赫宰倒是不清楚这些，他只知道一进门，白桃乌龙的气味便铺天盖地的向他涌来。李东海靠坐在床头还算清醒，身上的被子紧紧的盖到胸口处，精致的面颊挂着羞怯的粉红色，一路红到可爱的耳朵尖，看向他的神情羞涩又坦荡。

李赫宰咽了咽口水，忍不住的滑动喉结，还算精明的头脑让他迅速的明白了眼前的情况。他直视上李东海湿漉漉的眼睛，慢慢的向床靠近，发出的声音有些低沉的颤抖“东海啊，是你叫我来的吗”

李东海避开他的眼睛，双颊变得更加绯红。他觉得李赫宰简直是在废话，这都什么时候了，还问这种无关紧要的话，难道他暗示的还不够明显。

可李赫宰显然不肯轻易的放过他。李赫宰坐在床的边缘，倾身慢慢的靠近李东海，温热的呼吸扑面而来。

“东海，我可以吗？”他听到李赫宰伏在他耳边问他。

酥麻的感觉从耳廓开始席卷全身，他感觉自己的腰肢变得更软了一些，下身的潮湿感骤然变重，如果他还有力气真想把李赫宰一脚踢下床去。

废话怎么这么多，李东海有些恶狠狠的想。可心里的羞涩却让他抬不起头，只能转过脑袋任凭李赫宰看见他红透的耳尖。

李赫宰虽然问着，右手却毫不客气的早就掀开被子顺着李东海的睡衣下摆探了进去。

温热干燥的手一路向上，不经意的就点燃了李东海心里所有的火焰。

男人本就是天生顺应荷尔蒙的动物。明明他们都是第一次，可埋在Alpha血液里的本能却觉醒的迅速，血气方刚的火焰早就把所有的理智燃烧殆尽。

衣服剥落的迅速，李赫宰看着身下那人健康舒展的身体，覆上的手都有些控制不住的颤抖。

可他这个时候还不忘低下头深深的亲吻李东海，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，呢喃着说出最后的话，一遍又一遍的叫着怀里那人的名字“东海，你真的想好了吗”

“东海，你要我标记你吗”

“那我们就要永远在一起了，我的东海”

“你不会后悔吗”

李东海已经临近崩溃的边缘，再也控制不住的信息素全面炸开，屋子里的白桃乌龙味再也不是淡淡的清甜，浓郁的茶香填满每一个角落，同时也毫不客气的涌进了李赫宰的心里。

回应他的是李东海颤颤巍巍却毫不犹豫环上来的手臂，李赫宰脑子里最后一根绷紧的弦终于断掉，他不再压抑自己草莓牛奶的味道，任凭自己甜蜜的信息素完完整整的包裹住怀里的李东海。

他低下头，张嘴咬住身下那人白皙胸膛上的红润一点，伸出舌头反复舔弄，听着耳边逐渐加重的喘息声。再冷不丁的猛的一吸，李东海立刻小声的尖叫起来。

他抬起头转向另一颗红樱，同时手不断的揉捏着刚刚放过的一颗。另一只手向下滑去更隐秘的地方。

李东海的意志已经开始涣散，只是下意识的扭动身体磨蹭着身上的李赫宰，两腿之间泛滥成灾，身后的穴口不受控制的发软，粘稠又温热的液体不断的流出，就要淹没他已经几乎不剩的理智。

李赫宰的手指不断向下，终于摸到了那处隐秘又泥泞的部位，可他并不着急，纤细的手指慢慢的围绕着穴口打转，听着李东海的逐渐变得急躁的呜咽声，然后出其不意的突然送进一根手指。

耳边的呻吟声骤然拔高，插入身体的手指被甬道里的软肉紧紧的包裹，粘腻的液体顺着手指流下，一滴一滴的染湿身下的浅蓝色的床单。

李赫宰忍不住咬紧了唇，耐着性子一根一根的伸入更多的手指。李东海的喘息声变得越发甜蜜，身上那人不再控制的Alpha信息素压抑着他，身下的隐秘部位又被那人牢牢的掌控在手里。快感迅猛而来，眼眶很快就被生理泪水填满，一扭头就不受控制的簌簌落下。

他忍不住抬起腰肢向着李赫宰很近的贴去，哑着嗓子叫他“赫…赫啊”

李赫宰终于抽出手指，挺直了脊背把李东海的双腿分的更开，然后扶着自己的性器一点一点的推入身下那人对他完全敞开的隐秘之处。

“嗯…啊！”弹软的甬道被完全打开，李东海忍不住尖叫出声，眼里的泪水更加汹涌，模糊的他几乎看不清身上的李赫宰。

李赫宰也被初次体验的销魂快感震得头皮发麻，再也压制不住身体里的冲动，双手环过李东海的肩膀，用力把他死死的钉在怀里，腰部发了狠的不断耸动，重重的碾过李东海身体里每一个凸起的神秘之点。

李东海被顶的双眼失神，呜咽声也变得断断续续，从未体会过的极致快感让他大脑一片空白，眼前什么也看不到，只有耳边李赫宰喘着粗气的呼吸声。

他从没想过和心爱的人做这种事，竟是这般销魂刻骨让人沉迷。

恍惚中他好像被李赫宰翻过了身换了姿势。他被抬高了腰伏在床上，胸口随着李赫宰的动作不断的摩擦着身下的床单，快感汹涌而来，让他跪着的双腿都忍不住的颤抖。

李赫宰常年练舞的腰身有力又凶猛，在他身后发狠的撞击几乎把他撞失了魂，李东海身前的欲望也早就忍到胀痛，他终于忍不住哭出声“赫宰…赫宰，让我看着你”

李赫宰把他翻过来，还埋在身体里的性器狠狠的碾过每一个令他羞耻的敏感点，早就濒临爆发边缘的李东海哪里受得了这样的刺激，终于尖叫一声释放出来。

李赫宰伸手一捞，手臂攥紧他的背部把他抬高，力道之大让他几乎喘不上气，胸口发疼的快要窒息。

身下撞击的动作越发凶猛，李赫宰用尽了全力不断的缩短着他们之间本就为负的距离，极快的变换着角度好像寻找着什么，李东海感受到有温热的气息伏在他后颈的腺体处，终于明白过来马上要发生的事。

猛烈凿入的性器终于顶入到了前所未有的深度，触碰到那处格外肥软紧密的入口时，极致的痛苦的绝妙的快感在李东海眼前炸出一道白光，终于爆发出最动人的哭声。

李赫宰没有停，Alpha的本能和深沉的爱意驱使着他毫不犹豫的顶开生殖腔插入，早就伏在李东海腺体处的嘴唇用力的吻下，最后感受着成结的极致快感，叼起那处脆弱的肌肤利落的咬下。

现在他们再也没有理由分开了，草莓与茶的味道，终于要永远的融合在一起了。

楼下十一楼的宿舍里，朴正洙坐在沙发上，看着金希澈烦躁的在他面前不停的走来走去了一个小时，终于忍不住开口“希澈啊，你就别再管崽子们的事了，走这么久累不累，要不要坐下来休息会”

金希澈叹了口气，终于停下来坐到了朴正洙身边“算了，我也不想管了”

还是忍不住烦躁了抓了抓头发， 又想起来什么似的赶紧问朴正洙“阿西，这两个该死的崽子一定没做措施，正洙啊，你那的避孕药还有吗，给我拿来一会我给他们送上去”

朴正洙张了张嘴还没来及里说什么，一旁正吃着炸鸡外卖的圆滚滚的童儿就及时的get到了重点。

“？？？避孕药？？特哥你为什么会有避孕药？”

【fin】


End file.
